Los hijos de los guerreros
by ImaginationMai
Summary: Los padres heredan cosas..pero nada mejor que esta aventura. Takuya, Koji , Zoe,Tommy , JP y Koichi han crecido y ahora sus hijos: Taichi, Hikaru, Yu, Kotaro y Tsubasa; tienen la misión de salvar nuevamente al digimundo. OC
1. Una nueva aventura, Agunimon del fuego

**Mi primer fic de digimon! :3 Gracias a Mitzuki kazami y Anormal-snivy por apoyarme con el tráiler. Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Taichi Kanbara es un chico de 12 años, castaño,de ojos color ámbar y tez morena , mentalmente igual que su padre , cuando tenía su edad . Ya que con los años Takuya maduro y dejo de ser irresponsable y desinteresado . Pero digamos que la actitud a esa edad se la heredo a Taichi . Takuya nunca perdió contacto con los demás chicos tanto que eran como tíos para Taichi y para sus hijos. Y justo hoy se reunirían todos ya que era el cumpleaños de Taichi . El chico estaba emocionado de verlos y al poco rato llegaron . El vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una playera naranja con el símbolo del fuego, esta estaba bajo otra playera roja de manga corta con tres rayas blancas en el pecho y también la gorra que su padre le acababa de regalar o mas bien de heredar ya que era la misma gorra que el siempre traía puesta. Bajo las escaleras de la casa y abrió rápidamente la puerta que dejo ver a Kyoya y Kaito,que eran los hijos de Koji , Kyoya era un chico de 13 años de cabello negro azulado como el de su padre pero el lo tenía corto y tenía los ojos azules, vestía con un pantalón negro y una playera blanca abajo de una sudadera azul y un pañuelo en la cabeza , el cual era el que su padre usaba y Kaito era un chico de 15 años , tenía el cabello negro corto con unos mechones de color blanco en las puntas, los ojos de un color azul, vestía un pantalón gris con una playera naranja , traia puesto unos audífonos y su celular en la mano.

-¡ Kyoya ! - grito emocionado al verlo . El nombrado solo sonrió por saludo . Mientras que Kaito ni se entero de lo que sucedía.

-¿ Y a mi no me saludas?- le dijo Koji revolviendo su cabeza con una mano, que hizo que su gorra se moviera a todos lados

- ¡ Claro que si tío Koji !- le dijo mientras chocaban los cinco .

- Veo que te sigue llamando tío - dijo Takuya acercándose

- Dejalo se acostumbro - respondió Koji

- ¿Y nosotros que?- dijo un chico Rubio recargado en el umbral de la puerta - ¡ Tsubasa , Hikaru ! - dijo Taichi al ver a Tsubasa que tenía 14 , un chico rubio y de ojos verdes , que vestía un pantalón blanco , una playera morada bajo una sudadera negra y a Hikaru, una chica pelinegra con el cabello hasta media espalda de su misma edad , tenía los ojos azules y vestia con una falda negra que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas , una blusa morada con una estrella gris al centro con mangas cortas y un gorro con unas pequeñas "orejas" que era de color morado. - Lo tomare como un saludo - dijo Tsubasa riendo .

- No creas que te salvaste de saludar a todos - dijo Hikaru haciéndose a un lado y dejando ver a sus padres, Koichi y Zoe, y a Kotaro y Yu junto con sus padres JP y Tommy.

- ¡ Kotaro , Yue! - les dijo saludando . Kotaro era de la misma edad de Taichi , tenia el pelo castaño y los ojos cafes, vestía un pantalón azul y una playera naranja . Yu tenía 10 años, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes , vestía un pantalón gris y una playera verde claro.

Después de un rato de saludar a todos Taichi y los demás, excepto Kaito que estaba "demasiado ocupado" según había dicho Kyoya, la pasaron bien jugando en el patio. Hasta que les llego un mensaje a todos. " Este es el juego que cambiara su futuro ¿ Desean aceptarlo?" Todos teclearon que si " Su aventura empezara. Deben ir a la estación de Shibuya y tomar el ascensor. "

- ¿ Ustedes también recibieron eso?- pregunto Taichi

- Si - respondieron los demás al unísono

- ¡ Hay que ir !- dijo Kyoya

-¡ Vamos Tsubasa! - dijo Hikaru emocionada. El nombrado solo la vio con una mirada de desaprobación.

- No creo que haya problema - dijo Taichi- ¡ Vamos ! - dijo echandose a correr

- ¡ Taichi espera!- grito Kyoya corriendo

- ¡ Esperen !- grito Kotaro persiguiendolos

- ¡ No, chicos !- dijo Hikaru corriendo tras ellos

-¡ Hikaru! - dijo Tsubasa corriendo tras ella.

- P..pero ..- dijo Yu viendo como sus amigos se iban . Miro la casa últimamente y salió corriendo hacia allá- ¡ No me dejen solo!

* * *

Tras varios minutos de perseguirse unos a otros llegaron a la estación de trenes de Shibuya.

- Hikaru ...no...vuelvas a ...hacer eso - dijo Tsubasa cansado de perseguirla

- Vamos solo soy un año menor que tu - dijo enojada - deja de tratarme como una niña- dijo empezando a alzar la voz

dijo Taichi llamando su atención dijo seriamente

- Olviden eso- dijo Kotaro- Vamos al ascensor - dijo llendo hacia el lugar

- ¡ Si ! - grito Taichi mientras seguía a Kotaro.

De nuevo todos corrieron hasta el lugar. Al estar frente a el este se abrió automáticamente lo cual extraño a los chicos. Subieron a el y se cerro inmediatamente comenzando a bajar. Los números comenzarona descender , pero al llegar al ultimo nivel este seguía bajando cada vez mas rapido .

El ascensor se abrió dejando ver a los 6 chicos en el suelo por la fuerza de la bajada. Taichi fue el primero en levantarse. -¿ Que es este lugar ?- dijo mirando el lugar en donde se encontraban . Había muchos trenes pero eran algo extraños .

- Subamos a ese - dijo Kyoya señalando un tren rojo.

- Esta bien - dijo Taichi .Los dos se encaminaron hacia el tren seguidos por los demás.

- Hikaru espera - le dijo Tsubasa deteniendola de un brazo.

-¿ Que sucede?- dijo mirandolo

- Regresemos mama y papa deben estar buscandonos

- Vamos ya estamos aquí y aparte el elevador se desplomo no hay manera de salir

- ¡ Chicos van a venir !- grito Taichi que estaba a lado del tren

- ¡ Ya vamos !- grito Hikaru jalando a Tsubasa para ir

-¿ Y Yu?- pregunto Kotaro

- Aquí - dijo el pequeño que estaba en otro vagón.

Se subieron al mismo vagón que los chicos y las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos.

- ¿ Por que tardaban tanto ? - pregunto Kotaro mientras el tren se empezaba a mover y todos se sentaban

- Por nada- se apresuro a decir Hikaru y se sentó en un asiento lejos de Tsubasa

- ¿ Que le pasa ?- pregunto Kyoya a Tsubasa

- Nada - respondió cruzandose de brazos

- Yo voy- dijo Taichi acercándose a donde estaba Hikaru - ¿ Que sucede ?- pregunto al estar a su lado.

- Nada - respondio Hikaru dándole la espalda

- Te conozco desde hace años no puedes mentirme - dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y Hikaru lo volteaba a ver . Tsubasa los veía de lejos con mucha atención, aunque conocía a Taichi desde hace mucho no le gustaba verlo con su hermana .

- Bueno es que ...- no pudo decir nada ya que sintieron como el tren se frenaba y todos salieron volando por la fuerza.

Nadie se dio cuenta pero un aura de diferente color rodeaba a cada uno; a Taichi un aura roja , a Kioya una blanca , a Yue una azul claro, a Hikaru una morada , a Tsubasa una negra y a Kotaro una amarilla; a los pocos segundos el aura desapareció y todos se levantaron lentamente del suelo.

- ¿ Están bien ?- pregunto Tsubasa que fue el primero en levantarse.

- Algo - respondieron todos. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver que era una clase de estación, pero había mucha neblina . Todos bajaron del supuesto tren y vieron como la neblina comenzaba a disiparse. Al quitarse por completo vieron a dos pequeños seres .

-¿ Que son esos ?- dijo Kotaro señalandolos.

- Somos digimons - respondio uno de ellos que era de color blanco -

No se preocupen no les haremos daño - dijo el otro que era de color amarillo y tenía un pantalón rojo .

- Mi nombre es Bokomon- dijo el blanco

- Y yo soy Neemon - dijo el otro

- Yo soy Taichi , el es Kyoya - dijo señalandolo - el Tsubasa, Yu, Kotaro y Hikaru - dijo señalando a cada uno .

- ¿ Que es este lugar ? - pregunto Hikaru

- Estamos en el digimundo para ser mas específicos en la estación del fuego.- respondio Neemon

- ¿ Digimundo ? - pregunto Yu extrañado

- Si es como otra dimensión para ustedes - respondió Bokomon.

Continuarían haciendo preguntas si no fuera por que sintieron que sus celulares vibraban. Al sacarlos de sus bolsillos vieron que ya no eran sus celulares eran unos aparatos distintos de los cuales una voz salió .

- _Chicos se que tienen muchas preguntas pero les aseguro que cuando lleguen conmigo les aseguro tendran la respuesta, Bokomon y Neemon los guiaran no se preocupen_- después de eso los aparatos se apagaron

- ¿ Que son estos? - pregunto Kotaro

- Son digivices , sirven para digievolucionar - dijo Bokomon

- ¿ Ósea que ya no podré jugar Pou ? - pregunto Yu inocentemente .

- No Yu no - respondio Hikaru con la mano en la frente .

- ¿ Quien nos hablo por los digivices ? - pregunto Kyoya

- Ella era Ophanimon uno de los 3 ángeles que mantienen el orden en el digimundo

- ¿ Y a donde teníamos que ir ?- pregunto Taichi

- A su castillo , vamos - dijo Bokomon empezando a caminar. Siendo seguido por todos excepto por Tsubasa

- ¿ Que pasa ?- pregunto Hikaru viendo que el no había avanzado.

- No creo que sea buena idea ir

- Oye no tenemos a otro lugar a donde ir

- Una vez que esta cosa vuelva a abrir sus puertas me iré y tu me acompañaras quieras o no - respondió determinado.

- ¡ Oye !- le grito una voz

- ¿¡ Quien esta hay ?! - pregunto Tsubasa firmemente .

- Aquí estoy - dijo otra vez la voz, pero esta vez vio que el tren de movió . - Para que sepas eso que llamas "cosa" esta vivo y no va a volver a llevarte- ahí fue cuando el par de hermanos comprendió que el tren estaba hablando

- ¿ Tu estas hablando ?- le pregunto Hikaru

- Por supuesto que si - le respondio - soy un Trailmon no solo llevo gente.

- ¿ Podrías llevarnos de regreso ?- le pregunto Tsubasa

- A ti no - dijo el Trailmon con rencor - Podría llevar a la señorita - dijo haciendo que Hikaru se sonrojara y que Tsubasa lo mirara enojado- Pero no se me permite volver .- dicho eso empezó a avanzar dejando a los chicos en la estación .

- Lo ves con mas razón debemos ir con los chicos- dijo Hikaru corriendo hacia ellos. Tsubasa la miro y suspiro molesto antes de seguirla.

- ¿ Que es eso de digievolucionar?- pregunto Kyoya

- Es cuando ustedes consiguen un digispirit para transformarse en uno de los 10 guerreros legendarios - le respondio Neemon

- Y antes de que pregunten - dijo Bokomon - Un digispirit es el espíritu de los guerreros que siglos atrás salvaron el digimundo

- ¿ No les suena conocido ?- pregunto Hikaru a lo demás

- Si siento que ya lo oí antes- respondió Kotaro

- ¡ Ya lo se ! - dijo Yu emocionado - es parte de una historia que me contó mi papa.- En ese momento todos recordaron que en efecto era la historia que sus respectivos padres les contaba antes de dormir cuando eran pequeños . Entonces si era cierto cuando contaban su historia les insistían en que era real ya que ellos no la creían y pensaban que era un cuento que sus padres habían inventado en ese justo momento.

- Creo que debí creerle a papa - dijo Taichi rascandose la cabeza nerviosamente

- Si - dijeron los demás a unísono

- ¿ Entonces nuestros padres salvaron este lugar ?- pregunto Kyoya

- Esperen - dijo Bokomon sorprendido - ¿Sus padres son los niños que ganaron los digispirit de los antiguos guerreros?- dijo muy emocionado

- Si - respondio Yu que era el que mejor conocía el relato

- ¡ Neemon son los hijos de los 10 guerreros !- dijo zarandeando al pobre digimon amarillo

- Lo se ¡ Lo acaban de decir ! - dijo tratando de que lo soltaran -

- Mi bisabuelo los conoció - dijo Bokomon orgullosamente

- ¿ Enserio ?- pregunto Kotaro sin poder creerlo

- Si , su historia es una leyenda entre todo el digimundo - dijo Neemon feliz- Sus padres fueron héroes

- Dejame adivinar tu eres hijo de Takuya ¿ No ? - le pregunto Bokomon a Taichi emocionado

- Si - respondio Taichi - ¿ Como lo sabes ?

- Te pareces a el - respondio simplemente

- ¿ Como sabes como era el ? - le pregunto

- Como dije antes mi bisabuelo lo conoció y se encargo de difundir su historia por todo el digimundo

- Espera ,si tu bisabuelo conoció a nuestros padres - dijo Hikaru- debieron de haber pasado dos generaciones ¿ Como es que a nosotros no nos afecto?

- El tiempo aquí pasa mas rápido - respondió . Siguieron caminando tranquilamente,hasta que llegaron a una especie de pueblo que estaba afuera de la estación .

"- ¿Son los chicos que recibieron los digispirit de los guerreros? - No no pueden ser - Claro que si el de la gorra de parece al que tenía el digispirit del fuego" era lo que alcanzaban a oír los chicos que decían algunos digimons.

- Me siento raro cuando todos me observan así- dijo Kyoya en un susurro que los demás chico alcanzaron a oír y solo asintieron ya que se sentían igual.

- Bokomon ¿ Porque nos miran así?- pregunto Yu

- Porque se parecen a sus padres y todo creen que son ellos

-¡ Somos como estrellas de cine! *3*- dijo Hikaru emocionada. A lo que los demás la miraron con una gotita en la frente estilo anime.

- claaro Hikaru lo que tu digas-.-u - dijo Kotaro sarcásticamente , con lo que solo se gano un golpe en el hombro de parte de la chica.

- Solo sigan caminando- dijo Bokomon empujandolos .

- Disculpe señor, ¿ Usted y sus amigos son los 10 guerrero?- pregunto un pequeño Digimon.

- Tsss- dijo Neemon llamando la atención de Taichi que se inclino a su altura- Es mejor que le digas que no , recuerda que hay que pasar desapercibidos- Taichi asintió y se dirigió hacia el pequeño Digimon redondo parecido a una bomba .

- No..no lo somos- dijo algo nervioso. Derrepente su digivice lo traiciono ya que al estar arrodillando el aparato se salió de la bolsa de su pantalón.

- ¡ Mientes!- grito el Digimon empezando a tornarse grande y rojo.

- ¡ Tonto! - le grito Bokomon a Neemon- ¿¡ Que no viste que era un Explomon ?!- dijo pegandole en la cabeza.

-¡ Hay no lo sabia!- dijo sobandose la cabeza.

- ¡ No me gustan los mentirosos! ¡Bola de fuego!- dijo arrojando una bola de fuego por la boca y volviendo a su forma original. Al ver eso lo otros Digimons corrieron a cubrirse. Los chicos solo se tiraron al suelo para esquivar el ataque.

-¡ Taichi que hiciste!- le grito Hikaru furiosa cuando la bola de fuego impacto contra una casa que afortunadamente estaba vacía.

- Solo hize lo que Neemon me dijo- dijo mientras todos volteaban a ver a Neemon con odio.

- Jejeje- dijo el nervioso rascandose la nuca- No sabia que era un Explomon

-¿ Que es un Explomon?- pregunto Yu

- Los Explomons son Digimons del fuego , sus poderes están vinculados a sus sentimientos especialmente con la desilusión y el enojo .- dijo Bokomon. Todos se levantaron.

- Y que hacemos para que se calme- dijo Kotaro algo asustado ya que el Explomon empezaba a tornarse grande y rojo de nuevo.

- Etto...no lo se- dijo Bokomon después de unos segundos

-¡ Solo disculpate! - le grito Hikaru

- ¡ Bola de fuego !- se volvió a oír del Explomon. Los chicos alcanzaron a esquivar la bola de fuego . El Digimon enojado por fallar dos veces empezó a ponerse rojo .

-¡ No , no, espera!- le grito Taichi- ¡Lo siento, lo siento. ! - Al oír eso el Explomon volvió a su forma original

-¿ Que dijiste ?- dijo confundido.

- Que lo siento- repitió Taichi . El Explomon lo miro confundido y Taichi pudo notar que sus ojos de iban haciéndose grises, pero de repente se volvieron negros completamente.

-¡ No te creo!- le grito haciéndose rojo de nuevo.

-¡ Bola de fuego!- dijo repitiendo el ataque.

- Ya me disculpe ahora que Hikaru- dijo con ironía

- Ay, no lo se - dijo al no poder pensar en algo para defenderse.

- Bokomon ,¿es normal que sus ojos se empezaran a poner grises y después todos negros?- pregunto Taichi, si iba a morir por lo menos morir sabiendo(un poco claro XDD)

- No, los ojos de los Explomons siempre son grises- dijo Neemon metiendose

- Me pregunto a mi- dijo mientras lo jalaba del pantalón y despues lo soltaba para darle un resortazo- Pero como dijo el sus ojos son grises si se volvieron negros solo puede ser por algo...- dijo con algo de espanto- Ese Explomon esta corrompido por la oscuridad

-¿¡ Que ?!- dijeron todos al unísono

-¡ Bola de fuego!- se escucho del Explomon , pero esta vez no dirigió su ataque a todos si no solo a alguien, Taichi, el cual por estar sorprendido de la respuesta de Bokomon no le presto atención.

- ¡ Taichi cuidado !- grito Hikaru al ver como la bola de fuego se dirigía al nombrado. Este volteo hacia el Digimon y vio el fuego aproximandose pero no pudo hacer nada ya que la bola lo golpeo y el fuego lo rodeo, el cerro los ojos y iba a gritar pero no sentía el calor de las flamas. Abrió los ojos y vio que si estaba rodeado de llamas pero en forma de domo protegiendo, un gran resplandor blanco llamo su atención y miro hacia el frente. Frente a el había una figura flotando

- ¿Digispirit?- dijo vagamente como si fuera instinto. Vio que su digivice también tenía un brillo , lo saco de su bolsillo y el digispirit se acerco a el. -¡ Digispirit , Digimon, Ahhhhhhh!- oyeron los demás que miraban la bola de fuego en la que de encontraba Taichi.

Voltearon rápidamente , no entendieron el significado de las primeras palabras pero al oír el grito del chico temieron lo peor. El fuego se disipo de repente dejando ver a lo que parecía ser un Digimon. Tenía aspecto humano aunque tenía unos cuernos .

-¡ Agunimon!- grito Bokomon sorprendido .El Explomon al igual que Bokomon parecía sorprendido pero volvió a lanzar su ataque y Agunimon solo lo esquivo.

- ¿ Que paso con Taichi?- pregunto Kyoya confundido.

- A digievolucionado a Agunimon el guerrero del fuego- les respondió Bokomon.

- ¿¡ Como es que mi ataque no te aniquilo.?- le grito el Explomon a Agunimon

- Soy el guerrero del fuego, no puede aniquilarme mi propio elemento- respondió el

- No me importa lo que digas. Yo te destruiré a como de lugar.

- En ese caso no tengo otra opción que destruirte- le respondió Agunimon en tono neutral. -¡ Salamandra ardiente!- grito Agunimon al momento que sus manos eran rodeadas por fuego y lanzaba golpes hacia el Explomon rodeados de llamas. El Explomon no pudo esquivar el ataque y el fuego le dio en el pecho, el Digimon bomba fue rodeado por un anillo de digicode .

- Espíritu que esta corrompido por la oscuridad , te purificare con este digivice .¡ Digicode, captura!- dijo Agunimon mientras tomaba su digivice y capturaba el digicode del Explomon que comenzaba a tornarse a su forma original y sus ojos se volvían grises. Un digicode también apareció en Agunimon y cuando se fue pudieron ver a Taichi arrodillado en el suelo con una expresión un tanto cansada y sorprendida.

-¿ Estas bien?- pregunto Yu acercándose

- Creo que si- respondió Taichi levantandose

-¿ Que fue lo que paso?

- Digievolucionaste a Agunimon el guerrero del fuego- dijo Bokomon emocionado

-¿ Que?- dijo Taichi desconcertado

- Larga historia- dijo Hikaru rodando los ojos

- Señor - dijo el Explomon llamando la atención de Taichi

- ¿podría usted disculparme?, no se que fue lo que me hizo atacarlo. Estaba tranquilo y una sombra llego hacia mi y después no se que sucedió.- dijo el Explomon con la cabeza agachada

- Claro no te preocupes- dijo Taichi con una leve sonrisa. Dicho eso el Explomon se fue feliz.

- Ahora creo que rompiste la parte de pasar desapercibidos - le dijo Neemon a Taichi

- ¡ Tu le dijiste que hiciera eso!- le gritaron todos

- Esta bien no se enojen- dijo algo asustado

- Creo que hay que seguir nuestro camino- dijo Bokomon caminando

- Espera no nos dejes- dijeron todos al unísono .

* * *

**Bueno hasta ahí dejo el primer capitulo. Dejen reviews díganme si les gusto! :D O si tienen alguna pregunta también déjenla, ahora responderé reviews (cosa que nunca hago .-.)**

**Mitzuki- kazami: Pues como habras leído si hice la historia XD espero que te haya gustado**

**anormal - snivy: Pues si algunos los saque de beyblade, es que no se me ocurrían nombres y estaba con mi extreme fangirl por beyblade y pues se los puse XD. Aquí esta la continuación espero que no te haya decepcionado :**


	2. Lobomon de la luz

Estuvieron caminando un rato mas en silencio hasta que empezó a oscurecer y decidieron dormir en el bosque. Taichi, Kotaro, Tsubasa y Kyoya buscaron madera para poder hacer una fogata mientras que Hikaru, Yu, Bokomon y Neemon se quedaron ahí. Los dos humanos hacían un circulo de rocas para la fogata mientras que los Digimons buscaban algún fruto para comer.

- No hay nada por aquí- dijo Bokomon que había llegado despues de buscar.

- No entiendo porque tienen tanta hambre,- dijo Yu

- Ya se los dije para ustedes parecerán horas o minutos pero nosotros hemos estado casi un día sin comer- dijo Neemon mientras su estomago comenzaba a gruñir

- ¡ Ya llegamos!- dijo Taichi con los otros chicos detrás que estaban cargando trozos de madera. Pusieron la madera y encendieron la fogata.

-¿ En serio no hay nada de comer?- pregunto Taichi

- Por milésima vez- dijo Hikaru desesperada-¡ NO!

- Lo siento no es mi culpa- dijo algo malhumorado

- Si lo es , ¡tu fuiste el que nos trajiste aquí y no se te ocurrió haber traído comida!

- Esos dos van a terminar casados algún día - dijo Kotaro observando la pelea de los dos chicos a lo lejos .

- Grr- gruño Tsubasa por lo bajo

- O tal vez no -.-u

- No se ustedes pero ya me canse de sus gritos- dijo Yu levantandose de donde estaba sentado y yendo hacia donde estaban Taichi y Hikaru.

- ¡ Tu debiste de haberlo hecho!- le grito Taichi a Hikaru.

- ¿ Y yo por que? tu fuiste el que decidiste venir

- ¡ Ya basta! Ò.Ó- grito Yu que estaba en medio de los dos. Al oír el fuerte grito del niño se sorprendieron y se quedaron en shock.- Gracias ^.^- dijo Yu yéndose a su lugar de nuevo. Hikaru y Taichi al salir de su shock solamente se miraron enfadados y se dieron la espalda sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

- Vaya Yu tienes grandes pulmones- le dijo Kotaro riendo un poco por la cara que pusieron Hikaru y Taichi.

- Si lo se ^.^- dijo algo orgulloso

- No se ustedes pero yo voy a dormir- dijo Bokomon que están en una rama de árbol junto con Neemon que estaba en la rama de arriba.

- Creo que no haría mal dormir- dijo Kyoya recárgandose en un árbol - Además ellos ya se durmieron - dijo señalando a Taichi y a Hikaru que de haber estado sentados pasaron a estar acostados sobre el suelo hacia diferentes direcciones.

- Es cierto - dijo Yu recostándose en el suelo recargando su cabeza en su gorra que se había quitado.

- Si no haría mal dormir un rato- dijo Kotaro haciendo lo mismo que Kyoya.

A los pocos minutos todos estaban ya dormidos excepto cierto rubio que observaba a Hikaru y a Taichi muuuy detenidamente . - " Es su vida"- pensó el tratando de calmarse- " Puede hacer lo que quiera"- dijo empezando a relajarse- " Pero..."- un recuerdo vino fugazmente a su memoria.

**~ Flashback Tsubasa POV's~**

Yo tenía 6 y mi hermana Hikaru 4 íbamos de regreso a casa ya que papi y mami nos habían llevado a un parque de diversiones ese día. Hikaru ya estaba dormida pero me estaba aplastando un poco por que su cabeza estaba en mi hombro, me moví para acomodarme. Yo también tenía sueño pero no quería dormir o mas bien no podía sentía como si algo malo fuera a pasar. Mire por la ventana tratando de distraereme de eso, aunque no pude ver mucho ya que estaba empezando a oscurecer y había un poco de neblina lo que si sabia era que ya estábamos en la ciudad. Seguimos el camino a casa y mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse hasta que el carro freno de repente y me estrelle contra el asiento de mama y Hikaru hubiera salido volando si no fuera por que la abrase por el cuello .

-¿ Q-que pasa?- dijo todavía algo adormilada.

- No se- le dije mientras ella se acostaba de nuevo. En eso me di cuenta que las ventanas estaban algo rotas, voltee a ver a mis papas y me asuste demasiado cuando los vi , mama estaba recostada en el sillón pero tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre por el labio, papa estaba acostado sobre el volante y en las mismas condiciones que mamá. Me voltee y abrase a Hikaru no quería que ella viera eso.

- T-Tsubasa- oí la voz de papa

- Papa¿ Estas bien?- dije preocupado

- Siempre cuida a Hikaru- me dijo el volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Me asuste mucho. Fue la vez que mas sentí miedo. Así que solo me aferre a Hikaru con mas fuerza. **~Fin Flashback y Tsubasa POV~**

** -** Que pasa Tsubasa- le dijo Kyoya viendolo -

Nada- dijo algo asustado. Estaba hasta pálido por recordar eso.

- Es lo que paso hace 8 años ¿Verdad?- le pregunto acercándose a donde el estaba.

- Si- dijo con un suspiro - Es que, es algo que no puedo olvidar

- Pensé que ya lo habías superado

- Oye, no es fácil olvidar el peor momento de tu vida- dijo algo molesto

- Bueno no te enojes conmigo.- dijo tratando de calmarlo- Pero todo salió bien solo fueron unas leves heridas ¿ No?

- Si pero...

- Aparte no fue su culpa chocar- lo interrumpió

- Pero no sabes lo traumático que es pensar que tal vez tus padres...- no podía completar la frase era..demasiado doloroso

- Tranquilo, ya lo olvidaras- le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. - Por lo mientras hay que dormir- dijo levantándose de a lado de Tsubasa y llendo a su árbol y apoyandose en el , a los pocos minutos ya estaba dormido.

- ¿Olvidarlo?- volteo a ver a Hikaru , sana y salva, - Tal vez- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y se quedo dormido...

* * *

Un tapirmom oscuro observaba a todos tratando de buscar quien era mas fácil de corromper.

Taichi: tenía el sueño demasiado profundo. Kyoya: demasiado frío. Tsubasa: en una extraña y profunda relajación. Yu: sumergido en el buen mundo de los sueños en donde el no podía entrar. Kotaro: nada bueno que usar. Hikaru: una joven adolescente con millones de preocupaciones que la atormentaban hasta inconsciente.

- Perfecta- susurro el tapirmon con una sonrisa maligna mientras, una nube oscura se dirigía hacia Hikaru.

~ **Hikaru POV**~

Era un sueño de eso estoy segura...¿o tal vez no?. Estaba rodeada de oscuridad a excepción del pequeño circulo en donde estaba parada. Había muchas sombras pero después empece a ver como se formaban figuras de.. Personas. Era una chica, de mi edad pelirroja , Eri Matsumoto, la misma chica de la escuela que siempre me molestaba. Vi que mi alrededor que empezaba a transformarse en los pasillos de la escuela, después vi...¿¡ A mi?!. Me acerque mas, mi otra yo estaba sacando cosas de mi casillero , Eri se acerco y cerro la puerta del casillero haciendo que mi otra yo diera un pequeño salto de susto y tirara los libros que llevaba en sus manos.

-¡ Ja!- dijo descaradamente- Se te cayeron los libros tonta- dijo sin mirarla para después marcharse...

De nuevo en la oscuridad, ahora estaba mi otra yo sentada en un pupitre en la escuela copiando lo que estaba escrito en el pizarrón cuando una bolita de papel se pego a mi mesa. Ella solo la aparto con un dedo tirandola al suelo. Otra, otra y otra mas se pegaron rápidamente cubriendo la silla y parte de ella. Oscuridad otra vez...después aparecieron los chicos .

-¡ Chicos!- dije feliz de encontrar a alguien agradable. Corrí hacia ellos queriendo abrazar a alguien, cuando llegue hacia ellos se hicieron a un lado y me miraron confundidos.

-¿ Que le sucede?- pregunto Kyoya molesto.

- No lo se pero mejor vamonos- dijo Tsubasa

-¿ Oigan que les sucede?- pregunte confundida

- Que te sucede a ti- dijo Kotaro.

- ¿ Que no me reconocen ?- dije algo triste

- Ni idea de quien eres- dijo Taichi. Sentí que mi corazón paraba.

-¿ Ni tu Yu?- le pregunte esperanzada

- No y creo que es mejor así- dijo el. "¿ Ni el pequeño Yu sabe quien soy?" me pregunte decepcionada. Siguieron caminando y después desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Sola...así estaba...como siempre.

**~Fin Hikaru POV ~**

El tapirmon sonrió satisfecho había logrado su objetivo. Los ojos de Hikaru se abrieron revelando que eran totalmente azules. Se levanto tomando una rama que estaba cerca.

- ¿Hikaru?- la llamo Taichi . Ella lo volteo a ver fríamente -¿ Que sucede? - pregunto el levantandose. Ella lo volteo a ver y trato de golpearlo con la rama.-¡ Hey!- grito el haciendo que los demás despertaran.

-¿ Que sucede?- pregunto Yu adormilado.

- No lo se - dijo Taichi esquivando mas golpes de Hikaru- Ella quiere matarme o algo así- dijo asustado

- Hikaru- la llamo Tsubasa haciendo que lo mirara .-¿ Que estas haciendo?

**~Hikaru POV~**

Tsubasa apareció de entre toda la oscuridad.

-¡ Tsubasa!- grite feliz corriendo a abrazarlo -

¿ Que estas haciendo?- le dijo molesto zafándose del abrazo.

**~ Fin Hikaru POV~**

- Tsubasa- dijo con un hilo de voz

-¿ Que sucede?- volvió a preguntar el. Hikaru corrió hacia el tratando de golpearlo con la rama, Tsubasa esquivo el golpe pero al ver eso ella puso el palo en la fogata haciendo que la punta de este se prendiera

-¡ Hikaru!- grito Kyoya llamando su atención -¿ Por que haces esto?- le pregunto. Ella se acerco hacia el tratando de golpearlo pero Kyoya paro la rama antes de que lo hiciera. Entonces vio sus ojos, completamente azules e inexpresivos.- La están controlando- dijo el.

-¿ Como ?- pregunto Neemon

- No lo se- dijo el quitando la rama de sus manos- Pero la controlan para que nos haga daño

- Debe de haber un Tapirmon oscuro por aquí -dijo Bokomon. Hikaru cayo sobre el suelo pero Kyoya la tomo antes de que se golpeara, Tsubasa se acerco y la recostó en el pasto.

- Hay que buscarlo- dijo Tsubasa

- ¿Pero como entre la oscuridad?- pregunto Kotaro

- Yo iluminare- dijo Taichi sacando su digivice -¡ Digi-spirit, Digimon , Ahhhh!- dijo transformandose en Agunimon. Al transformarse completamente hizo que el fuego rodeara sus manos y las dirigió hacia arriba haciendo que la llamas iluminaran el bosque.

-¡ Ahí!- grito Yu señalando una sombra que se movía.

- Ven acá- dijo Kyoya mientras lo perseguía. Cuando estuvo cerca de el se abalanzo y lo tomo por las patas traseras. El tapirmon lo arrastro hasta que pudo tirar a Kyoya en una grieta del suelo.

-¡ Kyoya!- grito Agunimon dirigiéndose hacia allá. El se encontraba cayendo por la oscuridad hasta que una luz llamo su atención, justo debajo de el una gran luz salía de una figura parecida a una mascara de lobo, otra luz salió de su digivice y lo saco de su bolsillo.

- ¡ Digispririt, Digimon, Ahhhh!- se oyó desde arriba. Agunimon ya estaba al borde de la grieta cuando un gran resplandor ilumino el bosque cegando a Agunimon haciendo que se tirara al suelo y cubriera sus ojos con un brazo. Después del resplandor un Digimon con forma humana con una armadura de lobo salió.

-¡ Lobomon, el guerrero de la luz!- grito Bokomon emocionado. Este busco con la mirada y vio al tapirmon no muy lejos.

- Espada láser- dijo cuando saco una espada de luz azul y corrió hasta el tapirmon dándole un golpe con ella. El digicode de el Tapirmon no tardo en aparecer- Espíritu que estas en la oscuridad te purificare con esta luz sagrada- dijo cuando saco su digivice- ¡ Digicode, captura! - dijo cuando el digivice absorbió los datos del tapirmon. Al terminar un digicode rodeo a Lobomon dejando ver a Kyoya una vez que desaparecieron. Los ojos de Hikaru se tornaron a su normal tono azul.

- ¿T-Tsubasa?- pregunto entrecortadamente. Mientras se levantaba

- Hikaru- respondió el viendo que ya estaba mejor

- No me dejes sola- le dijo abrazándolo.

- Jamás - le dijo el correspondiendo el abrazo.

- Al parecer ya no quieres matarnos- le dijo Kyoya acercándose

-¿ De que hablas?- dijo confundida

- Yo puedo explicarlo-dijo el tapirmon- Estaba siendo controlado por la oscuridad y cree una pesadilla en tu realidad mientras dormías - explico el

- No se que habrás soñado pero debió ser muy malo para que nos atacaras- dijo Taichi

- Bueno...- dijo recordando cuando bostezo

- Deben de tener sueño- dijo el Tapirmon - los compensare ¿ Si ?- pregunto pero antes de que pudieran hablar una nube blanca rodeo a todos haciendo que su durmieran al instante con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Dulces sueños - dijo el tapirmon antes de irse volando.

* * *

**Hey! Hola espero que les haya gustado :3 una pregunta ¿ les gustaría que hiciera un ending y un opening? La verdad creo que es buena idea, si es así ponganlo en un review y por PM algun. Idea para hacerlo.( claro sí quieren) Despues tendre que buscar alguien para cantarla porque no creo que a mi me salga muy bien...pero bueno eso lo veré luego. Ahora a contestar reviews!**

**mitzuki-kazami: que bueno que te encanto. Espero que sea igual con este capitulo ;3**


	3. Kumamon del hielo

**bueno el capitulo 3 tardo más que los demás pero al fin ya esta. Disfruten!**

* * *

- Tengo demasiada hambre- dijo Taichi

-Pues por aquí no hay nada- dijo Bokomon - anoche buscamos

- Pues entonces vayamos a otro lugar- dijo Kyoya . No pudieron responder ya que sus digivices sonaron. " Tienen que dirigirse a la estación del bosque" dijo Ophanimon para después dejar que los aparatos se apagaran.

-¿ Donde es eso?- le pregunto Kotaro a los digimons.

- Exactamente no se- dijo Bokomon

- Pero podemos llegar siguiendo las vías- dijo Neemon

- Esta bien- dijeron todos

- P-pero yo tengo hambre- dijo Taichi todavía sentado en el suelo

- Tal vez alla haya comida - dijo Yu

- Pues espero que si - dijo Taichi levantandose Se levantaron y caminaron atravesando el bosque hasta llegar a unas vías de trailmon.

-¿ Por donde?- pregunto Kotaro mirando a ambos lados.

- Supongo que a la derecha - dijo Bokomon

- Es la dirección que siempre toman los trailmons .

- ¿Llegaremos pronto?- pregunto Taichi - Sigo teniendo hambre- se quejo con las manos en el estomago

-No lo se - dijo Bokomon - no se que tan lejos estemos de la estación del bosque. Taichi al oír eso bufo y siguió caminando arrastrando los pies.

- Miren ahí ya no hay camino - dijo Yu. Voltearon y vieron que las vías de Trailmon estaban rotas desde los extremos del acantilado que había.

- ¿ Creen que haya algo abajo?- pregunto Tsubasa

- Solo lo averiguaremos si vamos- dijo Kyoya empezando a avanzar seguido por los demás. Al llegar al borde vieron que lo único que se veía con los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde era un pedazo del gran acantilado impidiendo ver el fondo.

- Es muy ancho para que Agunimon y Lobomon nos crucen- dijo Tsubasa

- Lo mejor será bajar y conseguir ayuda o algo- dijo Kotaro

- O comida- dijo Taichi .

- Ya madura- le dijo Hikaru enfadada.

- Pero tenemos que averiguar la forma mas fácil de bajar - dijo Kyoya

- ¿Este camino ayuda?- pregunto Yu inocentemente señalando una parte del borde del acantilado. Los demás sorprendidos se acercaron y vieron una rampa ondulada que llevaba hasta abajo.

- Si que ayuda Yu- dijo Taichi sonriendole y acariciando su cabeza antes de bajar por la rampa.

- Miren veo una luz- dijo Tsubasa señalando algo en el fondo del acantilado.

- Es cierto - dijo Hikaru volteando a ver.

- Deben de ser Candlemons, con suerte y nos dejen quedarnos a descansar un poco en su aldea- dijo Bokomon

- Si, al fin voy a comer- dijo Taichi con estrellitas en los ojos. Cuando bajaron vieron que el acantilado se dividía por un río que tenía la corriente muy ligera. - Ya no veo nada- dijo Kotaro

- ¿ Era de este lado ?- pregunto Yu

- Si lo era, yo lo vi- dijo Tsubasa.

- Miren lo que encontré- dijo Bokomon. Los chicos se acercaron y vieron un mural con 10 símbolos tallados en la roca.

- Los guerreros legendarios - dijo Bokomon sorprendido

- ¿ Los guerreros legendarios?- volvieron a decir ellos confundidos.

- Si - dijo Neemon - Cada símbolo representa un guerrero.

- Lo que quisiera saber es...-dijo Bokomon pensativo- ¿ Que digispirit recibirá cada uno de ustedes?  
- Pues Taichi el del fuego y Kyoya el de la luz- respondió Kotaro

- Pero si fueron llamados significa que es por algo ,sin mencionar que son los hijos de los antiguos elegidos.- dijo Bokomon

- ¿ Crees que recibamos los mismos digispirits que nuestros padres?- pregunto Hikaru.

- Tal vez- dijo Neemon

-Es que quedan 4 Digispirits así que pueden cambiar- siguió Bokomon

- ¿ Quien esta ahí ?- se oyó una voz mientras unas sombras de acercaban .  
- Les dije que había alguien- dijo Tsubasa

- Oigan pueden ayudarnos - pregunto Kotaro acercándose.

-¿ Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto un candlemon , con aspecto viejo .

- Creo que esta vez si deben decir la verdad- les dijo Neemon

- Si, por que ya sabemos como puede terminar- dijo Taichi intentando no golpear al pequeño Digimon amarillo.

- Son humanos- dijo otro candlemon sorprendido.

- Exacto- dijo Taichi

-¿ Y que hacen aquí ?- pregunto el mayor.

- Bueno queríamos saber si podían ayudarnos

-¿ Preguntaba que que hacían en este lugar?¿ No ven que es algo sagrado? Son los guerreros legendarios

- Ellos..Ellos son nuestros padres- dijo Taichi temeroso

-¿ Sus padres?- volvió a repetir uno confundido. Los chicos asintieron, los Candlemons se voltearon haciendo un circulo murmurando cosas que no podían entender.

-¿ Y a que necesitan ayuda?- pregunto uno gentilmente.

- Pues...Si nos pudieran dar alojo por esta noche - dijo Tsubasa

- Y comida- agrego Taichi, Hikaru le dirigió una mirada asesina.- Claro si pueden - termino.

- Pero claro que si- respondió el Candlemon viejo.- Vamos- el grupo de digimons comenzó a caminar con el mayor a la cabeza. Los chicos humanos los siguieron en silencio por un rato. Al llegar vieron una gran vela con los signos que ya habían visto tallados en todas partes con una línea de fuego rodeándola. Varios Candlemons estaban haciendo un circulo alrededor de la vela mientras danzaban con unas hojas en las manos.

-¿ Que están haciendo?- pregunto Yu.

- Solo es un...ritual, para recibir a los invitados- explico el Candlemon mayor. Los digimons seguían danzando agitando las hojas hasta soltarlas en el fuego causando un humo verde que se propago rápidamente por todo el lugar.

- ¿ Que es esto?- pregunto Taichi cubriéndose la nariz con el antebrazo.

- N-no lo se - dijo Kyoya haciendo lo mismo, sintió como sus piernas temblaban y cayo al suelo.

-¡Kyoya!- grito Kotaro preocupado. Podía sentir sus piernas fallar y sus párpados pesar.

- Es una especie de hierba...adormecedora- dijo Bokomon antes de caer dormido junto a Neemon.

- Traten... de no ...respirar- dijo Tsubasa entrecortadamente ya se le estaba haciendo difícil mantenerse despierto. Kyoya cayo completamente ,después Yu y le siguió Hikaru, Taichi había resistido bien pero su visión estaba tornandose negra hasta caer, Kotaro después y Tsubasa después de mirar a los demás en el suelo también cayo.

* * *

-¿ D-donde estamos?- pregunto Taichi abriendo los ojos pesadamente descubriendo que tanto el como sus amigos estaban amarrados por los tobillos y las muñecas.

- Así que ya despertaron - dijo el Candlemon mayor.

- ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?- pregunto Kyoya con la voz algo temblorosa pero dura.  
Los Candlemon les dieron la espalda y se juntaron en un círculo.

- No les creo eso que sean hijos de los guerreros- dijo uno- Son demasiado débiles- continuo

- Son una de las pocas esperanzas que tiene este mundo- dijo el mayor- Así que hay que ponerlos a prueba

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto uno

- De la única manera en la que se puede- dijo seriamente- Haciéndolos pelear

- El rubio tiene que ir primero- dijo el mayor - El fue el más fuerte, aguanto más tiempo antes de desmayarse al igual que los demás - concluyo haciendo que los demás asintieran.

Uno se dirigió hacia Tsubasa y cortó las cuerdas de sus tobillos y muñecas.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto con un tono frío para disimular su sorpresa.

- Tu pelearás- le dijo el mayor.

-¿Pelear?- dijo Hikaru sorprendida y preocupada.

- Si en serio son los hijos de los 10 guerreros, demuéstrenlo

- Pero...yo no puedo- explico Tsubasa

-¿¡Y por que no?!- le pregunto un digimon

- Yo no tengo un digispirit- confesó el rubio.

-No te acobardes ahora- le dijo un Candlemon lanzando una bola de cera hacia el chico el cual la esquivo. El digimon comenzó a lanzar más cera que se fundía con el contacto del suelo. Tsubasa esquivaba los ataques ágilmente pero no por mucho ya que estaba comenzando a cansarse, el chico se limpió la frente con el dorso de la muñeca.  
Mientras Tsubasa seguía distrayendo al Candlemon los otros 5 chicos buscaban la manera de desatarse.

-Hikaru, ven acá - dijo Taichi en un susurro.

-Pervertido- le dijo alzando la voz- Si pudiera te daría una cachetada

-Mal pensada te desatare y luego me desatas a mi y después a los demás.- le explico algo enojado

-Más te vale- le dijo ella arrastrándose hasta llegar con Taichi. El al sentir las manos de Hikaru empezó a desatar los nudos que tenían sus muñecas. Después Hikaru desato a Taichi y se levantaron para hacer lo mismo con los demás, claro el chico se detuvo por la cachetada que le dio Hikaru.

-Te dije que no era por pervertido- le dijo alzando la voz pero no gritando para no llamar la atencion.

-Cuando me desataste no sólo tocaste mis manos- le dijo enojada y con un sonrojo,Kyoya se río por lo bajó. Después se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a desatar a Kotaro y Taichi igual sonrojado desato a Kyoya, Hikaru desato a Yu .

-Gracias- dijo el

-De nada- le dijo sonriendo- eres el único que lo agradeció- dijo mirando a Kyoya, Kotaro y Taichi ,el cual ya había liberado a los dos digimons también.

-¿cansado?- le dijo el Candlemon burlesco. -Sólo tienes que mostrarnos que tienes el digispirit, ¿eres el hijo de uno de los guerreros no?

-De hecho de dos, Izumi Orimoto y Koichi Kimura, ellos son mis padres y salvaron este mundo aunque yo no tengo un digispirit pero conseguiré uno al igual que ellos.- dijo Tsubasa firmemente- Ellos se sacrificaron para salvarlos y ¿así se los pagan? ¿Obligando a sus hijos a pelear?- el rubio dio un ligero vistazo hacia atrás y observo como ya todos desatados se dirigían hacia una pequeña cueva echa de hielo.

-Ya cállate-le dijo el Candlemon lanzándole otra bola de cera esta vez dándole en el pie y por debajo de la rodilla izquierda.

-¡Tsubasa!- Hikaru no pudo evitar gritar al ver como atacaban a su hermano el cual estaba ahora sentado en el suelo tratando de tocar su pierna quemada

-¡Los prisioneros escapan!- gritó el Candlemon mayor.  
La cera se enfrió,el chico la rompió y trato de salir corriendo en dirección a los demás, cosa que no logró por que fallo al apoyarse en su pierna izquierda cayendo al suelo tratando de avanzar gateando.

-¡Yu y Hikaru corran nosotros ayudaremos a Tsubasa!- les grito Kyoya autoritariamente. Hikaru obedeció y tomo a Yu de la mano para empujarlo a correr. Ambos voltearon y vieron como Kyoya y Kotaro se acercaban hacia Tsubasa y lo tomaban por los hombros para ayudarlo a caminar mientras que Taichi digievoluciono a Agunimon para detener a los Candlemon los cuales les lanzaban bolas de cera pero el esquivaba alguna y las que lograban darle en los pies lo mantenían fijo al piso así que tuvo que lanzarles ataques desde un punto fijo. Kyoya al ver que ya estaban algo alejados dejo a Kotaro y Tsubasa y fue a ayudar a Taichi digievolucionando en Lobomon.  
Hikaru y Yu llegaron a la cueva de hielo refugiandondose en ella abrazando se a sí mismos para buscar calor.

-Quisiera poder hacer algo- dijo Yu

-Lo se es algo frustrante ser así de indefensos  
Esa palabra le recordó al pequeño ESE momento de su vida  
~Flashback~  
Yu estaba en el parque sentado en un columpio cuando unos niños más grandes que el llegaron.

-Quítate de aquí mocoso-le ordeno el más grande

-Yo estaba aquí primero- les contesto el. Su padre le había enseñado a ser valiente y ese momento no sería la excepción.

-El dijo que te quitarás- dijo otro chico. Esta vez el sólo negó pero sin dejar de mirar a los tipos.  
El último chico, un poco más bajo que los demás pero fuerte lo tomo de la parte de atrás del cuello de su camisa y lo aventó haciendo que Yu cayera en el pasto, los chicos comenzaron a reírse y burlarse de el. Yu sólo los miraba todavía en el suelo.

-¿¡Por qué no te largas mocoso?!- le grito uno enojado.

-No me iré- dijo el en un susurro

-¿¡Qué dijiste mocoso?!-le volvió a decir

-¡Qué no me iré!- grito con lágrimas en los ojos, en la caída se había lastimado el brazo el cual todavía enviaba punzadas de dolor cuando se movía aparte de que se sentía mal por ser tan indefenso ante esos tres.

-Pensé que los juegos serían divertidos-dijo uno-Pero será más divertido golpearte-término con una sonrisa maliciosa. Se fueron acercando hacia Yu con los puños en alto.

-¡Alto!- grito Taichi que traía un balón de fútbol en la mano

-¿Y tu que?- le dijo uno molesto.

-¡Dejen a Yu!- les grito acercándose

-¿Proteges a tu hermanito?- le dijo uno burlándose.

-Es mi primo- el mayor se acercó hacia Taichi- ¿Algún problema?- le dijo el ojiambar desafiante. El chico le dio un puñetazo en el ojo haciendo que cayera junto a Yu agarrando el lugar donde recibió el golpe con una mano.

-No te hagas el valiente, por que no te queda- le dijo el que lo golpeo marchándose juntó a los otros dos.

-¿Estas bien Yu?- le pregunto Taichi una vez que los chicos se fueron.

-Yo me preocuparía más por ti, no creo que sea nada grave sólo me duele el brazo

-¿En serio? - dijo el- Ven vamos a casa-dijo el levantándolo-Sube a mi espalda- le dijo amablemente.

-No te preocupes me voy así-le dijo sosteniendo su brazo herido con su otro brazo.  
~Fin Flashback~

Ese momento de había sentido muy impotente además de culpable, le hubiera gustado hacer algo en ese instante pero no podía por que era demasiado débil.  
Una luz comenzó a brillar en su bolsillo al igual que en la pared de hielo, este se partió en pedazos y revelo una figura parecida a un osito polar con una armadura, a lo lejos se oyó un grito de Lobomon y Agunimon. Yu tomo su digivice y lo extendió hacia el frente, una luz lo rodeo completamente.

-¡Digispirit, digimon, Ahh!- grito el pequeño digievolucionando a Kumamon.

-Kumamon el guerrero legendario del hielo- exclamo Bokomon.  
El guerrero del hielo salió de la cueva y fue directo con el guerrero de la luz y del fuego. Vio como los dos estaban lastimados y se acercó más a los Candlemon .

-¡Ventisca congelante!- grito mientras inhalaba mucho aire y después exhalaba todo convertido en una aire frío y escarchado. Los candlemons retrocedieron ante su ataque pero a la distancia lanzaron fuego.-Bombardero de nieve- se puso la pequeña ametralladora al hombro y disparo bolas de nieve contra el fuego de sus enemigos.

-¡Alto!- dijo un Candlemon

-Por favor alto - dijo el mayor

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Kumamon aún en su posición de batalla.

-Sólo era una prueba- dijo otro

-¿Una prueba?- repitió Agunimon confundido. El digicode los rodeo devolviéndolos a la normalidad.

-¿Y para que nos ataron?- pregunto Kyoya

-Bueno verán, hay muchos ladrones que pasan por aquí y pensamos que eran de ellos- dijo un digimon vela.

-Pero como son humanos, teníamos que ser más precavidos, no sabemos de lo que son capaces- siguió el mayor

-Ósea que tenían miedo- les dijo Tommy

-Pues...algo- respondieron al unísono

- Pero si son capaces de perdonarnos les daremos refugio por esta noche- ofreció el anciano- Y comida, claro

-¿¡Alguien dijo comida?!- dijo Kotaro emocionado que venía acercándose con Hikaru y Tsubasa el cual ya podía caminar mejor.

-Y luego dices que yo soy el inmaduro- le dijo Taichi a la chica.

-Bueno, vamos- dijo otro digimon- Sabemos que tienen hambre

- ¡Y mucha!- gritaron Kotaro y Taichi. Los demás cayeron al más puro estilo de anime con una hora resbalando por su nuca.

* * *

En la cena Kotaro y Taichi comían sin fin mientras los demás comían tranquilamente.

-Estos no se llenan con nada- dijo Hikaru algo molesta.

- Déjalos- le dijo Tsubasa en un suspiro.

-Sabes Yu- dijo Taichi cuando acabó de comer- No se cómo hiciste para digi-evolucionar... pero fue muy valiente de tu parte ir a salvarnos.- el oji-ámbar posó una mano en el hombro del pequeño.

-Gracias- dijo Yu agachando la cabeza algo sonrojado.

-Y nos conseguiste comida que fue lo mejor- finalizo el de googles empezando a comer su tercer plato de arroz.

* * *

**Bueno eso a sido todo por hoy. Por cierto he visto las gráficas de visitas y...bueno los niveles son altos pero yo me pregunto ¿Porqué nadie comenta? No se sí les gusté o no y bueno como yo estoy aqui para complacer a los lectores díganme si sigo este fic o no porque la unica que esta apoyando esto es Mitzuki-kazami y quiero saber que otro lectore están leyendo esto. No importa si no tienen cuenta y lo ponen como anónimo ¡comenten! Esta vez pediré un mínimo de 3 reviews para seguir. Gomen pero quiero saber que no estoy sola en este fic.**

**mitzuki-kazami: Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior. Sobre las canciones pues las estoy tratando de escribir pero las letras no me salen( mis amigas dicen que algo) y lo que me faltaría sería completarlas, hacer una melodía y encontrar quien la cante( porque no me gusta mi voz) y si me gustaría hacerla sólo que he allí algunos problemas :)**


End file.
